fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1 2:00am-3:00am
Episode guide The stadium is in a frenzy as Andy McDermott has all of the security, regular and CTU, escorted off the premises. Alexis Texas prepares for the concert as if nothing is wrong but her father does not put up the same front. Richard Texas angrily demands to know why security is being removed and Andy reveals it is because he believes Texas is hiding something. Eventually, Richard admits that a man named Paolo Luteni is after him and that he paid George Hanlin to send the threats in order to increase security. Alexis was infuriated upon learning what her father had done. Richard told Andy that he would only be in possession of the Gardner Virus for a short time longer, and as he passed the information to Blair Kelly, she told him that something else was going down. Mary Baxter has finally returned to CTU and Blair and Joey Kaplan watch as she walks towards her office. Blair steps in front of her informs her of her replacement, Chad Crenzler. Mary is not surprised that Blair called District, but is outraged at the name. Mary storms into the office and accuses Chad of being out for revenge by taking her position. Chad doesn't budge and Mary leaves. On her way out, Chad shouts from his office that Mary abandoned her post for an hour in an effort to embarrass her. Instead, Mary takes a seat and logs in as a regular intelligence agent, her former power blocked by Chad's system. Jake, having hidden in an alley off of Druid Street, comes out of hiding after believing the police have stopped searching in the area. Knowing a friend who lives in the area, Jake quickly runs over to his friend Drew's apartment and, after a short argument about not wanting to get caught up in his problems, he agrees to help Jake clear his name. Jonathan Mitchell had been trying, to no avail, to get some sleep. He had sent Simon Fitzpatrick to find Janice Kyle to see her progress on those corrections, but Simon comes in to inform Jonathan that security cameras show Janice leaving the premises fifteen minutes prior. He once again reiterates his opinion that Janice Kyle should be fired, and Jonathan promises to keep it in mind. Working with Mary as a peer is odd for Blair, but it is just annoying for Joey, since Mary is doing his job so much better than he is and making it look easy. Mary quickly brings up all the information that CTU has on Paolo Luteni, showing he has a history as a separatist, but also as a puppet of a higher power. Blair passes the information to Andy, who informs them that Tom Fisher will be returning within the hour and that he will try to speak with Richard Texas again before Luteni's arrival. Andy goes to speak with Richard Texas again and demands to know where the Gardner Virus is. Richard refuses to hand over the virus' location, not trusting CTU's ability to protect it since Hanlin's transport was attacked. Andy begins to lose his patience with Richard and tells him that withholding the information makes him an accomplice to terrorist activities. At their home, Roger and Melinda James are awoken by breaking glass downstairs. They walk out of the room and Roger tells his wife to call the police. However, he turns to see his wife with a gun to her head. The hitman, Phillip orders Roger to call the Governor and retract his speech immediately. Roger complies and makes the call, which Simon Fitzpatrick answers. Since the governor is asleep, the confused Simon agrees to relay the message to him. Phillip is pleased with Roger's compliance and assures him that he will be watching to make sure Roger does not tell anyone about their meeting. As Phillip leaves, he receives a call from Janice Kyle thanking him for his services. Back at Drew's apartment, the two teenagers are having little luck with their research, and Drew is beginning to give up until he notices a discrepancy in Amanda Short's resume. He realizes that it must be fake since the company did not exist at the time it said she worked for them and Drew begins to search through back files until finding the Shorts' true employment history: undercover for CTU. Drew lends Jake his cell phone and bids him good luck as he leaves the apartment. Mary Baxter continued to proves herself as an intelligence agent, including finishing the workload Joey was supposed to finish hours ago. Now, Mary has pulled up the information on the Gardner Virus, created as a cure for cancer by British scientist Lawrence Gardner, but wound up doing more damage than it cured. It was placed in storage two years ago. Joey's phone rings and he is relieved to take his mind off Gardner and Luteni. On the other line, Jake Haskell explains his situation to Joey about Paul and Amanda Short and the police. Joey doesn't believe him for a second, but asks for his location anyways. He tells Jake someone will be there shortly to pick him up before hanging up. He relays the information to Blair and Mary but insists it's nothing to worry about before getting up to retrieve the kid himself. Blair reminds him to take a gun before leaving for safety. In the parking lot of the concert stadium, Andy, Alexis, Richard, and a handful of agents wait for the black van carrying Tom Fisher to pull up. Alexis repeats her disdain for her father before leaving to make final preparations. Fisher exits the van and is warmly greeted by Andy, telling him that Bravo Team needs its leader. Richard also heads off, but not before being assured that he will see jail time for his acts. Andy head off to meet up with Alpha team when his radio buzzes with a message from Delta team: Paolo Luteni has arrived. Dramatis personae Starring *Andy McDermott *Mary Baxter *Blair Kelly *Jonathan Mitchell *Simon Fitzpatrick Guest starring *Alexis Texas *Richard Texas *Chad Crenzler *Joey Kaplan *Janice Kyle *Jake Haskell *Tom Fisher *Roger James *Melinda James *Phillip Background information and notes See also Category:Fan Fiction